Team Arrow Captured in Nanda Parbat
by mjf2468
Summary: An AU ending for Arrow season 3. Oliver Queen had accepted to be Ra's' heir. Team Arrow tries one last rescue of Oliver from Nanda Parbat but gets captured instead. Will they be killed or be given one last warning from Ra's? A certain Bat family comes to Team Arrow's assistance. Will they succeed in getting Oliver out of Nanda Parbat or will they also face Ra's' wrath?
1. Chapter 1: Capture and Release

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas.

 **AN: I saw pictures from next week's episode, and one of them shows Team Arrow in handcuffs standing in front of Ra's. That caused a plot bunny to tackle and sit on me until I agreed to write this one up. Even without a full story behind it, which I objected to, but the plot bunny insisted. For now, this is a one-shot, because I wanted to share this. It may grow, or it may become part of one of my on-going stories. We shall see. I know this is AU, but I like it and wanted to share. Just not sure how AU it will end up being. So enjoy, and if you are so inclined, leave a review. Much appreciated.**

As they were led through the catacombs of the fortress, Felicity reflected on the sad fact their plan had failed. Miserably. Merlyn of all people had warned them of the riskiness of this plan, but he still agreed to accompany them with the hope of rescuing Oliver once and for all from Nanda Parbat. She thought they had come up with a foolproof plan this time; it surely had the best possible chance for success. Or at least she had believed.

She and the other members of Team Arrow had thought they planned for all contingencies. With the knowledge Diggle and Malcolm had of the inside of the fortress, as well as the super-powered suit of Ray's, Felicity thought they had a chance at success. With the addition of their new friend Tatsu, code name Katana, she really thought they would succeed. Unfortunately, it all proved to be for naught. Again.

Felicity followed the rest of her colleagues through the hallways, the silence only broken by the echo of their steps falling on the cement floors and the rattle of their manacles and chains as they moved along.

Ra's watched from his throne situated at the end of the room as the serious group entered. He allowed a little smile as he observed some of the group clearly attempting to hide their fear behind supposedly confident poses. The woman Oliver Queen loved, Felicity, was the last to enter, and she met his eyes straight on with a look of determination on her face. Of course, she would. _The foolishness of youth. And love._

The group also included John Diggle, right-hand man of Oliver Queen, who had accompanied him on his previous visit to Nanda Parbat, and for whose life Oliver would've begged. Malcolm Merlyn followed, the man who had betrayed Ra's numerous times. Ra's was surprised Merlyn indeed had the audacity to once again return to Nanda Parbat and challenge him. Laurel Lance was next, sister to his daughter's Beloved. Ra's could see the family resemblance to Ta-er Sah-fer, in both appearance and their inner spark of defiance. Ray Parker, the neophyte who mistakenly believed he could help this group by his inventions, and Katana, otherwise known as Tatsu, former wife of Maseo, now known as his very own loyal servant Sarab.

After he made them stand there for a minute, being pleased with their growing discomfort, Ra's stood up and paused, letting his robe fall down into place behind him. He then walked slowly towards them, taking increased pleasure in observing several of the new captives swallow hard. Ra's looked at each member of Team Arrow in the eye, slowly allowing his gaze travel from one member to the other in silence. He walked several more steps closer to the group.

"This needs to stop, and it needs to stop… _now._ "

He paused, his eyes narrowing, daring someone to speak up and ask the question he left hanging in the air. He especially expected the petite blonde to say something. A small irritation rose within him when no one took the bait. Instead, Ra's stepped closer to the group, then stopped again.

"I have apparently chosen the right man as my heir. One capable of eliciting such fierce loyalty is truly a worthy individual. The fact you have _again_ attempted to rescue him, misguided as it was, is truly a testament to the strength of that loyalty." He walked the last remaining steps and stood in front of the group, tauntingly within arm's reach. "However, it must stop. Now." His gaze fell upon Merlyn.

He watched as Al Sa-her squirmed under his gaze. "Al Sa-her, you of all people should know better. Why did you not communicate the futility of this attempt to these foolish individuals?"

"I did, Master, but they unfortunately are too stubborn to listen to me."

Felicity had had enough. "Why would we listen to a lying psychopath like him? Oliver belongs with _us_. He shouldn't be here with someone who's trying to take away his very _soul._ He didn't survived Lian Yu, the Undertaking, Slade Wilson _and_ your blade just to become a mindless, soulless entity only existing to do your will. We will _not_ stand for it."

Ra's walked over to Felicity, who appeared to grow a half-inch taller in height as she met his eyes. Until he fixed a different type of glare on her, which resulted in her visibly swallowing and taking a step backward.

"You do indeed have a unique spark within you, Ms. Smoak. However, sparks are known to have a very short life, burning brightly but extinguishing _quickly._ " Grabbing Felicity by the throat, he forced her to look at him. "Make no mistake, my dear. Choose to continue to defy me with such statements of war and rebellion, and I will begin my killing _with you._ " Releasing her and ignoring her gasps for breath, he walked away a few steps from the group, then again turned to face them. Ra's also ignored Diggle's actions, which included a step towards him. Only a touch of Ray's hand on his arm prevented Diggle from making a rash action.

Felicity herself was taken aback by the suddenness of Ra's' movements. Gone was the polite façade he had presented to them before. Standing before them was a man of pure evil no longer hidden. She barely acknowledged Laurel taking her hand and squeezing it in an attempt to provide support. It quickly left, for which Felicity was thankful, given the unpredictability of Ra's' movements now.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted," he stopped and looked at Felicity. Felicity refused to flinch under his glare. "I am surprised, Al Sa-her, you had the audacity to return to Nanda Parbat. You must have believed this mission had a possibility of being successful, slim as it may have been."

Before Merlyn could inhale, he felt the end of Ra's sword pressed against his Adam's apple. Again. Meeting Ra's' eyes, Merlyn could only pray he would survive this encounter with the Head of the Demon.

"Tell me, Al Sa-her, why shouldn't I run you through this time with my sword? Aren't you becoming as tired of this as I am?"

Closing his eyes, Malcolm attempted to prepare himself for the death he was sure to be his in the next minute. Instead, he felt the absence of the tip of the sword. Opening his eyes, Malcolm watched as Ra's smiled at him instead. Shaking his head, the man said, "Who would've thought, such a short time ago, I once held such high regard for you? What a disappointment you truly turned out to be."

Malcolm attempted to swallow the nausea floating up his throat. He shook his head, trying to recollect himself despite the fear rising within him. _I knew I shouldn't have tried this. How could I ever believe this had the slightest chance of success? Yet, I owed Thea, Robert and Moira to try._

Addressing the group once again, Ra's stated, "My soldiers will now escort you back to your jet. Which you will then board without any other incident. And you are never, _ever_ , to return." Once again fixing his gaze upon Felicity, "For if any of you do, no matter who you are, I will kill the person _and_ all of you as well. And all of your families." Clearing his throat, Ra's said, "Have I made myself clear?"

Ra's was satisfied to see six nods, even though Mr. Diggle's was a little hesitant. Ms. Smoak, however, stood there, biting her lower lip, eyes blazing with hatred. Ra's was surprised by the lack of a verbal response from her. _Perhaps she is finally learning her place._

Felicity stood there, silent, unmoving, even though everything within her screamed for her to do something, _anything._ However, out of concern for her companions, not for herself, she remained silent. For once in her life. Meeting Ra's gaze, she allowed all the hate she was feeling to show through her eyes. She had never hated a person more than this…degenerate standing in front of them. Silently she made a vow to Oliver that somehow, someday, she would find a way to make Ra's pay. Somehow.

Felicity was startled out of her dark thoughts by the man himself. "I repeat, have I made myself _understood_ , Ms. Smoak?"

Clearing her throat, hoping her voice would be strong, Felicity stated a simple yes. Nodding, Ra's accepted her reply. "I wish you a most pleasant journey back to Starling City." Pulling himself to his regal height, Ra's turned and exited the room. Six guards approached them, and the one in the lead gestured to Diggle to proceed them out the door. Diggle made sure he had everyone's attention, nodded, and led the group out of the throne room with the guards taking up the rear of the procession.

It was a somber group indeed who walked to the jet and boarded it without incident. As the plane took off, Felicity leaned against the window watching the landmarks of Nanda Parbat get smaller and smaller. Chin in her hand, tears rolling down her cheeks, her heart finally broke into the tiniest parts possible. She finally accepted the fact this situation might indeed be something the great, the wonderful, the amazing Oliver Queen could not overcome. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, Felicity looked into the concerned eyes of her good friend and counselor: the one, the only, John Diggle.

"I'm sorry, Felicity. I'm sorry I let you and Oliver down." Felicity was surprised to hear the catch in his voice.

"Don't you _dare_ say that John Diggle! We tried. Ra's is….he is…well, he is Ra's after all," Felicity said, then sniffed. She struggled to find a Kleenex, and John handed her a handkerchief. Who would've thought John Diggle carried handkerchiefs? She took it gratefully and blew noisily into it. "Thanks."

"I hate to say this, Felicity, but….but you know, this _has_ to be it. Our last attempt to rescue him. We can't, we just can't afford to try any more rescues." Continuing after a pause, Diggle said, "Even if it kills us."

"I know." Felicity looked down at her hands in her lap and said even quieter, "I know. I don't like it. I can't stand it. If I could, I would kill Ra's with my bare hands, tearing him into little bitty pieces and stomping on them."

Grabbing Diggle's hands in her own, Felicity desperately searched his eyes for answers. "It's not as if we didn't try, right? I risked our lives by trying to secret him out the first time, right? And then, with this idea? Right? I tried. We tried. Every thing, right? There's nothing else we can do, right?"

Diggle looked at his friend sadly. "Yes, Felicity, we certainly risked our lives at least twice to get him out. Not to mention my going with him the first time to Nanda Parbat. However, he wouldn't want us to get killed and the end result being the same. Ra's was very clear he would no longer tolerate any other attempts."

Felicity fell silent, not knowing what she could add to the logic her good friend had said. She settled into her seat, wishing the earth would open up and swallow her and her broken heart whole, never to be seen again. However, a small thought snuck through the darkness of her despair. Despite everything, somehow, she knew Oliver Queen would survive.

 **AN: Yes, I have decided to leave it there. For now. Like I said, keep an eye out for either a continuation of this or be added to a continuing story. I will probably post an AN letting you know one way or either. Thank you again ever so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Kind of Rescue

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas. Also, the plot from Batman: The Animated Series episode "The Demon's Quest" by Denny O'Neil and Len Wein is also referred to within this chapter.

 **AN: Okay, for now, I am deciding to continue this as a story. Just because. For those who read, I hope you enjoy. I'm not sure yet where it'll go, but here is the next chapter. Especially since we now know this is definitely AU. I will not say more, in case there are readers who haven't watched episodes 3x22 or 23. Also, there are a few very special guest stars making an appearance in this chapter.**

Previously:

 _Diggle looked at his friend sadly. "Yes, Felicity, we certainly risked our lives at least twice to get him out. Not to mention my going with him the first time to Nanda Parbat. However, he wouldn't want us to get killed and the end result being the same. Ra's was very clear he would no longer tolerate any other attempts."_

 _Felicity fell silent, not knowing what she could add to the logic her good friend had said. She settled into her seat, wishing the earth would open up and swallow her and her broken heart whole, never to be seen again. However, a small thought snuck through the darkness of her despair. Despite everything, somehow, she knew Oliver Queen would survive._

Laurel looked over at Felicity sitting across the aisle on the plane trying to stifle her sobs. Laurel's heart went out to the young woman. She could tell how much in love Felicity was with Oliver. To have him torn out of her life like this, was just not fair. Laurel's lips formed a small, grim smile, considering how different her own situation had been, when she herself thought she had lost Oliver. Laurel realized she had it easier than Felicity back then. At least she didn't have to fight the feeling of helplessness about leaving Oliver behind. To her, Oliver had been considered dead. There had been nothing Laurel could have done to change that, versus Felicity having to leave him behind in a living prison.

As soon as they were in the air, Laurel rose and sat in the empty seat next to Felicity. Felicity looked at Laurel, not bothering to hide the tears coursing down her cheeks.

"I know, I should stop crying. I just can't yet."

Laurel took Felicity in her arms and held her tightly. Laurel closed her eyes and wished she could telepathically transfer strength and hope to Felicity. After a little while, she gently disengaged herself and sat back in her chair.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out," Laurel said, hoping she was instilling more hope than she felt herself.

"We can't. You know what Ra's said."

"Yes, I know. We can't try another full-on assault. However, it doesn't mean we stop thinking of other possible ways to get Oliver out of there. Or help him with any possible plans he might be thinking."

Felicity looked at her friend sadly. "I just don't know if I can do this anymore. To have any kind of hope…."

Tatsu leaned over. "I don't know either. If only we could count on Maseo to help out. But he has changed as well."

Both Felicity and Laurel could see the sadness in the other woman's eyes. Felicity reached out and held Tatsu's hand. "What made him join the league in the first place? He did join out of his own accord, right?"

Tatsu smiled sadly, "Yes, it was after our son died. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to not feel anymore, so he headed to Nanda Parbat, which he had heard could take away pain by becoming a totally different person."

Felicity asked, "Why would anyone decide that? I just don't understand how could anyone decide that? I know Malcolm decided to do join the League for the same reason, to get over the death of his wife. So tell me is there some kind of undercover grief thing that goes out and suckers men into the cult of Nanda Parbat? I just don't understand."

Tatsu leaned over to Laurel, "Does she always talk like this?"

"Yes, yes she does. You get used to it," Laurel said, smiling at Felicity.

"Guys, I'm right here, you know." Felicity gave them a watery smile. She took a breath and let it out noisily. Laurel gave Felicity a wink, and Felicity gave a small nod in grateful acknowledgement. She was surprised to feel better. Being able to relish in the support of friends, even for a moment, gave her hope. A small, insignificant spark, but hope nonetheless.

Laurel said, "I think we all need to get some rest. We've had quite a day." She gave Felicity's shoulder a small squeeze and returned to her seat. Tatsu sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. Felicity sighed and slumped into her chair. She decided to plug into her iPod and listen to some tunes. Closing her eyes, Felicity forced her mind to become blank and focused on the music, willing her body to relax. Despite herself, her exhausted mind fell into an uneasy sleep.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

After their return to Starling City, Felicity entered her townhouse and dumped her luggage onto the floor the moment she entered the door. She headed to the bedroom, shedding her top as she walked. She tossed the shirt in the direction of her hamper, grabbed her favorite T-shirt, and put it on. She dug into the pile of clothes in the corner and pulled out a comfy pair of sweat pants and put them on.

Felicity then headed to her favorite spot on her couch, gathering her tablet and phone along the way. She pulled her legs under herself and took a breath. She then pulled up her directory and punched a number to call someone.

"Hey, Felicity, great to hear from you. What's up?" The comforting sound of Roy's friendly voice came through clearly and lifted her heart, if only for a moment.

Roy, on the other end, knew, even though the team missed him tremendously, they had agreed to keep contact between them to a minimum. So, with her contacting him so soon after her last call, Roy suspected something big had happened.

Felicity stifled a sob. "Roy, we need your help. Cutting to the chase, Oliver had to surrender himself to the League, and so he's becoming heir to Ra's…."

"What?"

"Yeah, not good. You told me about this new friend of yours, Richard?"

"Yeah, that's only supposed to be between us, Felicity."

"I know, and I haven't told anyone else, but I don't know what else to do. We tried to rescue Oliver, and failed miserably. If we try again, Ra's is going to kill all of us."

"Ew."

"Yeah, not good. But we can't leave Oliver there, Roy. We just can't."

"I don't know, Felicity. Richard's….father doesn't like to get involved in other people's problems outside of Gotham."

"But if what you say is true, he's the only one who can help Oliver. If we don't rescue him, your sacrifice will be all for nothing."

Roy considered her words and had to admit this news stung a little. For all Team Arrow had done for him, the least he could do was risk the wrath of Richard's father and ask them for help. "I'll see what I can do. That's all I can promise."

"Thanks, Roy. I knew you'd come through." A moment of uncharacteristic silence followed. Roy knew Felicity was trying not to cry. "I suppose I better let you go. You take care of you, all right?"

"Right back at you, Blondie. All my love to Thea, Laurel and Diggle." After a giggle escaped from Felicity, Roy said, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, sure. Goodbye Roy."

As he disconnected the call, Roy was happy he could bring a moment of lightness for Felicity. After watching her and Oliver dance around each other for about a year, he was anxious for them to wise up and be a couple. Now when they had finally reached the point where they both realized they needed each other, for Oliver to be taken away from her, was just not fair. Sighing, Roy resolved he would convince Richard and his father to help them out. Despite how scary his father could be.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

That night, over drinks at their favorite bar, after the departure of the two women Richard had spent the evening flirting with, Roy said, "I got to ask you for a favor."

"What's up, bro?"

"Has your father ever met a man named Ra's al Ghul?"

Looking casually around the bar, Richard made sure no one was overhearing them. He stretched out his long legs and leaned towards Roy. "Why you ask?"

"So, your answer is yes?"

Richard gave a slight nod. "What's up?"

"It seems my friend Oliver has run into some difficulty with him and needs some help. I thought, from what you've told me about your and your father's….abilities, you could help me get him out of the mess he's gotten himself into."

"Why are you asking me here?"

"I thought it was the safest place to talk about this. Since what I have heard about him, he has spies everywhere. I don't think he knows me, or about my connection to you and your father, but I didn't want to take any chances."

"Doesn't Oliver have his own team? Why aren't you gearing up with them to get Oliver out of there?"

"Well, the team already tried once, and were captured. Ra's let them all go but only on the condition they don't try to rescue him again. Or Ra's will kill all of them. And their families."

Dick contemplated this information. He nodded knowingly. "Yep. Sounds like something Ra's would do."

Roy filed the information Dick apparently knew Ra's well away for future. "So…..I was wondering if you and Bruce would consider helping us out. Felicity especially is in a very bad place because of this."

"She still has the hots for our boy Greenie?"

"Yep, and they barely got things going when the offer was made."

"What offer?"

"The offer from Ra's for Oliver to become his Heir."

"Oh. So he's still trying that old chestnut."

Roy's eyebrow cocked at Dick. "What do you mean?"

"A few years ago Ra's tried to force Bruce to marry his daughter Talia and become his heir. Of course Bruce, being Bruce, was able to defeat him by killing him. Even though Talia was able to get Ra's into his Lazarus Pit, thus resurrecting him, luckily it was after Bruce and I got away from Nanda Parbat." Dick sighed. "My sympathies if it is indeed true Ra's has set his sights on Oliver. There's not much we can do, I'm afraid."

Roy scoffed. "The great almighty Dick Grayson is saying there's someone out there whom Batman and Nightwing can't beat?"

Dick looked down his nose at Roy. "Really? You think joking about my male pride will get me to change my mind about helping your friend?"

"Whatever it takes. I can't believe you or Bruce wouldn't help someone who needs it. Especially someone in the same… _field_ as you."

"You know it's not as simple as that. Bruce doesn't often like to help out other cities. He is very anal about staying within his own boundaries." At his friend's face, Richard relented. "I'll talk to him and see what I can do." Giving him a cheeky smile, Richard said, "Hate to disappoint a looker like Felicity, after all."

Roy rolled his eyes, but nodded his agreement.

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

"Ra's requests your presence."

The statement woke Oliver up from the slumber he had finally fallen into despite himself. Before he could rise to his feet, he found himself being dragged into a standing position by two guards. His chains were unlocked but the manacles stayed in place.

They walked quickly down the hallways. Oliver almost couldn't keep up, due to the mixture of starvation, fatigue, and God knows what else had been happening over the past two weeks. It was all a blur. As they walked into the room, Oliver observed a huge man with hands chained behind his back, kneeling in front of Ra's. He was wearing some kind of outfit, greyish-blue, with a long cape behind him. His cowl was off and resting down his back.

It appeared as if he was entering into the middle of a conversation. The man in question was saying, "I hear you're attempting your plan once again to get an heir? Tell me, Ra's, what's wrong with your daughters again?"

Again? Who is this man who seems to know Ra's, Oliver thought as he was forced to stand beside the man, then was brought to his knees. He turned to look at the man and was surprised to find the familiar features of Gotham City's own playboy Bruce Wayne. Oliver's gaze was then drawn to the middle of Bruce's chest. A Bat emblem? But that would mean…

"Detective, I have been amiss in not teaching you manners. It is something I will correct soon, especially since I no longer need you for my plans."

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Oliver was surprised to hear the deeper tone of the Batman coming from the supposedly mild façade he had come to know as Bruce Wayne.

Ra's cocked an eyebrow at the man. "I am so going to enjoy killing that spirit of yours, Detective. As I have begun to do so with Mr. Queen here."

Oliver decided to take this moment to insert himself into the conversation.

"You sure like to make enemies of all sorts, huh Ra's?"

Ra's stood in front of Oliver, bestowed upon Oliver a regal glare, then backslapped him. Oliver was taken aback. That action wasn't one he expected from Ra's, who usually took pride in presenting himself as being more highbrow than that.

"You, Mr. Queen, have not been given permission to speak."

Oliver wisely held his tongue from the wisecrack he would've spoken a few weeks ago. He also wanted to know why Bruce Wayne was dressed like Batman, but he kept quiet and waited.

"So, Detective, in answer to your question, there is something wrong with either of my daughters becoming my Heir. For years, I worked on reconciling myself to my inability to produce sons, resulting only in daughters to ascend to Ra's. Training Nyssa to ascend to the title of Ra's has had very satisfactory results, but then I met you, and subsequently, Mr. Queen. The two of you changed my mind. I decided I would find the perfect mate for Nyssa, and thus have the perfect solution. Combining my royal lineage with a man fitting enough to carry the title of Ra's."

Oliver first had to process the news that Bruce Wayne had been the offered the position of Ra's first. But the bigger surprise was, it sounded like Ra's expected him to marry Nyssa. Nyssa? Sara's Nyssa?

"I hadn't planned on telling you my plans like this, Mr. Queen, but the Detective's arrival forced my hand."

"May I now speak?" Oliver asked, the words tasting like bitter herbs in his mouth.

Oliver could tell Ra's stifled a smile. "You may."

"You really expect me to marry Nyssa? That she would agree to this in any type of world?"

"By the end of your initiation you will not only willingly marry my daughter, but you will ascend to the title of Ra's al Ghul." Ra's looked at Bruce, and said, "Despite any attempts this man or his colleagues may have contemplated making." Ra's looked beyond the two men in front of him at the door at the end of the hall.

The sounds of a scuffle were heard, and a man's voice saying, "Hey, watch the merchandise. Hot stuff here, you don't want to ruin it."

Having also met Wayne's ward Dick Grayson, Oliver recognized the cocky voice as belonging to the young man. Oliver caught Bruce sigh and roll his eyes as he also recognized his ward's voice. They both turned to watch the group approaching them. Dick Grayson, in chains, was being led towards them. However, he wasn't alone. Roy was beside Dick, also in chains. Roy caught Oliver's eye, gave a little shrug of his shoulders, and winked.

"One thing I have to say about you, Mr. Queen, is you do instill loyalty in your associates. Even though they are not very clever. Or take warnings too well."

A sudden chill ran down Oliver's spine. It sounded like there was something he didn't know. He swallowed, attempted to adopt an air of nonchalance, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Last week your colleagues attempted a rescue, and failed miserably. I told them they were not to try any more, otherwise they will all die. All of them. Along with their families."

Oliver felt all feeling leave his body. He looked at Roy, who shook his head slightly. "But my colleagues weren't behind this attempt. They don't know Bruce and Richard."

"They, however, do know Mr. Harper here. Who then knows the Detective and his ward."

"You shouldn't be blaming Felicity or the rest of the group for this failure. It was my idea," Richard spoke as he struggled to approach Ra's. Ra's nodded to the guard behind Richard, who delivered a kidney shot to the young man, resulting with him giving out a loud grunt and falling to his knees.

Oliver sensed Bruce move slightly, as though he was about to leap to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw the grimace pass quickly over Bruce's face. Understanding the other man's concern for his ward, Oliver admired his restraint in remaining still.

"I must give you the warning I gave to Mr. Queen. You are only to speak when given permission," Ra's directed the comment to Dick, who was attempting to catch his breath. "You are heroic, like your adopted father, for attempting to claim responsibility. However, this doesn't erase their guilt. Or the need for their punishment."

"May I speak again?" Oliver asked. Ra's nodded, and Oliver continued. "What are you planning to do, in light of their disobedience?" Oliver detested having to ask the question in such a subservient way, but knew he had no other choice. He also dreaded hearing the answer.

Ra's slowly raised his hands, palms up, in a slow, regal manner, cocking his head. "What else can I do, Mr. Queen? I spoke, they disobeyed." Pausing, Ra's noted Oliver's reaction, and continued. "I have to enforce my decree, don't I?"

"If I may, I would like to ask Mr. Wayne a question." Ra's again nodded. "What the…. _hell_ were you thinking?"

"I thought we had the best chance of success with the plan I devised."

Oliver rolled his eyes, then took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't like it. Not at all. Looking up into Ra's eyes, Oliver asked, "What would it take to make you change your mind and leave my family and friends alone?"

"You agree, once and for all, to become my Heir. And marry Nyssa. With no more opposition."

"If I agree, will you not only leave my friends, family, and Starling City alone, you will also release these three men as well, unharmed?"

"Of course."

Oliver closed his eyes to recollect himself. As soon as Ra's had mentioned his threat to Team Arrow, Oliver knew there was only one way for this to end.

"Yes. Yes, I will agree to be your Heir."

 **AN: Interesting. Several very apparent differences between this story and the TV show. Obviously the reason for Ra's wanting Oliver to be his heir is different. It is not to destroy Starling (I kinda hate that plot line). Second, Roy is back. I miss him and wish he didn't have to leave (darn Colton Haynes and his exploding career. I am happy for him though). Third, I have been wanting to write a story about Batman rescuing Oliver, especially with all the Batman references. Fourth, I guess I hadn't meant this to be a means for me to correct the "mistakes" of Season 3, but I guess it could be. We will just have to see what fun I can come up with next!**

 **Please review if you are so inclined. It would make me so happy, and it would feed the Muse, after all. Thanks for reading, and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Battle Commences

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas.

 **AN:** **Sorry for the time it took to get this written. I think you will find it worth the wait. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. Sure encourages a writer. A shout out to the guest reviewer who requested Jason Todd. It gave me an idea…..**

Previously:

" _You agree, once and for all, to become my Heir. And marry Nyssa. With no more opposition."_

" _If I agree, will you not only leave my friends, family, and Starling City alone, you will also release these three men as well, unharmed?"_

" _Of course."_

 _Oliver closed his eyes to recollect himself. As soon as Ra's had mentioned his threat to Team Arrow, Oliver knew there was only one way for this to end._

" _Yes. Yes, I will agree to be your Heir."_

~~OQ~~FS~~OQ~~FS~~

As Ra's turned to take his seat once again, Oliver's attention was drawn to movement in the row behind the last of the assassins in the room standing behind Ra's. Suddenly three more forms had appeared, silently and swiftly, their hoods pulled excessively down, completely hiding their faces. Oliver quickly returned his gaze to Ra's, keeping his facial expression blank, to avoid drawing attention to them, as Ra's again caught Oliver's glance.

"I knew you would eventually see reason, Mr. Queen."

Suddenly, Oliver heard a slight _rip_ and watched as Bruce leapt to his feet and grabbed the sword from the clueless assassin behind him. He rushed at Ra's, his hands now free of his bonds. Behind Ra's, in the line of assassins, the three soldiers who had caught his attention whipped off their hoods, revealing themselves to be Robin, the Red Hood, and Batgirl. They began to fight the soldiers near them, after first taking their swords away from them. His own bonds loosened, Oliver turned to see his old friend Maseo next to him. Maseo handed him a sword. Oliver turned quickly, just in time to successfully catch a sword in its downward plunge toward his head with his own, fending off a potentially fatal blow from one of the soldiers.

Roy sidled up to Oliver. "Aren't you glad now that we're here?" He was about to say something more, but his attention was drawn away by yet another assailant. Roy battled his assailant with his own combination of parries, punches and well-placed kicks.

Oliver fought his way over to Bruce and Ra's, who had moved up to the opposite end of the room. As Oliver reached them, Ra's caught Bruce's sword, knocking it out of Bruce's hand. He then quickly kicked Bruce's feet from underneath him. Bruce landed hard on his back, head hitting the hard wooden floor, then found Ra's holding his sword at his throat. As Bruce attempted to dodge the sword, Ra's brought his other arm back and knocked Bruce out with a karate chop.

Leaping to his feet, Ra's turned and began to engage Oliver in battle, his sword attempting to find vulnerable flesh. "Mr. Queen. I am disappointed in you. You agreed to be my heir but yet you still fight me."

"I agreed under duress and only because at first you murdered my sister, and then you threatened my friends and city. Under such, I now declare my acceptance of your offer," emphasizing each word with a strike "to be null and void." Oliver then began an offensive attack upon Ra's, his sword quickly parrying and flying.

"You can continue to protest, but you will become my heir. One way or another."

"Your threats are as empty as Sara's grave once was."

The two men continued to exchange blows and strikes, each attempting to maneuver the other into a vulnerable position so they could have the advantage. Oliver knew this was it, the moment he needed to defeat Ra's, to end the deadly game Ra's had been attempting to play with him and his loved ones.

Oliver began to fake fatigue, in order to draw Ra's in. He pretended to lose his balance, and Ra's was able to cut a deep slice in Oliver's side. Oliver fell to his knees but as Ra's lunged in order to drive the sword into Oliver's heart, Oliver was able to raise his sword and catch Ra's as he was carried with the impact, impaling himself on Oliver's sword.

Oliver rose to his feet as Ra's slid to his. Ra's looked up and said, "I always knew you were a worthy opponent." His eyes glazed over and he fell backwards into a lifeless heap.

Bruce, having regained consciousness, rushed to Oliver's side just in time to engage a soldier whose sword almost made fatal contact with Oliver's throat. Over the clashing of swords. Bruce threw Oliver a cheeky grin. "You're welcome."

"Who says I didn't have it handled?" Oliver replied with repaying the favor by blocking a blow that would've taken off Bruce's head.

Having been successfully distracted, the two men failed to see Ra's' body being carried away by two figures dressed in similar, but slightly different variations of the LOA uniform.

Finally having a lull in defending himself, Oliver looked back at where he had left Ra's, only to find an empty space. Frantically looking around, he was dismayed to find no sign of the fallen leader, or who might have carried him away.

"Bruce! We should've kept an eye on the body. It's disappeared."

Bruce stopped his fighting by effectively knocking his opponent unconscious and turned to look in the direction where Oliver indicated. "Well played, League of Assassins." Shaking his head, Bruce said, "We could head to the Lazarus Pit and try to head off the process."

"They probably have too much a head start." Oliver looked around the room at his allies, realizing that the LOA members who were not unconscious had disappeared. His allies began to realize their enemies had disappeared suddenly and they all gathered around Bruce and Oliver.

"What do we do now?" Roy asked.

Bruce said, "I suggest we beat a hasty and well-defined retreat. I'll call this mission a success." He slapped Oliver on the back, causing Oliver to wince despite himself. Weeks of repeated beatings, brandings, and whippings had left their mark.

"Hey, watch it. I haven't exactly been at a spa for the last three weeks."

Bruce gave Oliver a smirk. "Sorry, Queen. Do you need a lift to the jet, old man, or can you get there on your own power?"

Oliver gave him his best Arrow glare. "Funny. Very funny. Let's get going before someone changes their mind and comes after us."

Bruce took the lead, followed by his teammates and Roy. Oliver took the end. As he followed the Bat clan as they walked down the various corridors, Oliver was thankful they knew where to go. As he continually scanned the surroundings for any possible danger, Oliver thought it strange no one stopped them. Even stranger, no other individual was present, not even a servant. He strained to listen for any sounds of people rushing out of their way, but he didn't hear anything at all. Either the rest of the LOA were very effective in clearing the way for the group to pass, or else they had evacuated the premises when their leader was killed.

The group reached the front doors of the fortress. As they walked out, still unhindered, Oliver observed two jeeps waiting for them a short distance down the long driveway. Oliver caught Roy's eye, walking behind the Bat clan.

"Yeah, we had arranged the jeeps to arrive upon our text, provided everything went according to plan." Continuing upon a questioning look from Oliver, Roy said, "Several townspeople Cassandra had known agreed to help us with this."

Once they boarded the jeeps, the group traveled to an airstrip fifteen minutes away from the grounds of the estate. A jet was waiting for them. Oliver wondered if it were indeed the Wayne private jet. The group boarded the plane in silence, and took seats.

Oliver sank into his seat and gave a sigh. He couldn't believe what had all transpired in the past month. Truth be told, he was indeed surprised to be leaving Nanda Parbat alive. He'd been afraid he would spend the rest of his life in the place. He looked at the three young people who'd joined the party late. Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd and Tim Drake. They in turn looked at him en masse and smiled. Oliver shook his head and cleared his throat. When the plane was in flight, he unbuckled his seatbelt and walked across the aisle to them.

"We haven't formally met. I'm Oliver Queen. Very happy to meet you three." Shaking each of their hands, Oliver couldn't help but appreciate the different personalities of the three individuals. Cassandra was typically stoic, a product of the League, while Tim had a shy but cocky grin for him. Jason, on the other hand, worried Oliver a little. Oliver knew about the rough upbringing he had, similar to Roy's, and the turbulent adjusting to life after he himself had also been resurrected by Ra's' Lazarus Pit. Knowing this, he still selfishly decided to utilize it for his sister. No matter the risk, Oliver had decided it was well worth it for the chance, no matter how small, of getting his sister back.

"Thank you very much for coming to my rescue."

"Hey, Man, no problem. Glad to be able to help. That Ra's….he should learn not to try to make people his heirs." Jason said with a smile.

"Hey, what about us?" Oliver turned and was greeted by a smirking Richard as well as Roy standing next to him.

"You, young man, have indeed grown into a very respectable man indeed." Oliver said, grabbing Richard's hand in a strong grasp and shook it heartily. "Thank you for getting my sorry arse out of there."

"I must give credit where due. If it hadn't been for this loser getting all up in my face, we wouldn't have known about your predicament." Richard elbowed Roy, who pretended to grunt with discomfort. He countered with a slap alongside the back of Richard's head.

Giving Roy a special smile, Oliver enveloped him in a big hug. "Thanks, man, you saved me once again."

"I couldn't let my sacrifice be for nothing, could I? But it was Felicity who called and told me about everything."

"She did?"

"Oh, you don't really know?"

"Ra's said something that they had attempted to rescue me."

"She and Diggle flew to Nanda Parbat, with Malcolm, Ray, Tatsu and Laurel. They thought they had the perfect plan, but somehow Ra's knew and ambushed them upon their arrival."

Oliver rolled his eyes. He loved Felicity, but she might be the death of him yet. "So she called you even though she knew it was dangerous."

"She actually thought, slim though it would be, there was a chance Ra's wouldn't know the threads connecting me to you, me to Richard and thus to Bruce. Were you aware of Bruce's secret identity?"

Before Oliver could answer, Bruce couldn't resist a good-hearted jab. "Yes, Oliver, it seemed like you were indeed surprised by my being there. Guess you didn't know how I spend my nights."

"Are you telling me you knew I was the Arrow?" Oliver couldn't hide his surprise.

Bruce looked down his nose at Oliver and said quietly but in his Batman voice. "Of course. I know everything."

Oliver was slightly taken aback by the arrogance of his statement, but he had to grudgingly admit, Bruce indeed had every right to such immodesty. Batman was, after all, known as the World's Greatest Detective.

Oliver sighed heavily. "Not sure what to think about your entire team knowing my identity, I have to admit."

Bruce asked with a half-smile. "Why? They know mine and I have no problem with it."

Oliver shook his head. "Ha, ha." Dropping his grin, Oliver decided to broach the subject. "So…do you think it really is over for us? That Ra's will leave me, my family, friends, and my city alone?"

Bruce considered the question. "Well, I don't know. It took him several years to go after you after my battle with him. I think, with his repeated dunkings in that Pit of his, it takes him longer each time to return to sanity."

"Sanity?"

"Yes, with repeated uses, the risk of insanity increases each time." Cocking his head, Bruce looked at Oliver. "Did I hear something about your sister having to take a dip?"

"I'm sure Roy told you, it was the reason I had to agree to become Ra's' heir in the first place. He killed my sister as inducement so that I would accept his offer. He dangled my using the Pit to resurrect my sister, but only if I agreed to become his heir."

"It does give the discussion regarding his going after you again some added worry. The fact you had initially agreed to become his heir."

"He made repeated attempts at convincing you to become an heir as well, but he finally stopped."

"Unlike you, I never actually agreed to become his heir. Or began any initiation as such."

Oliver felt a twinge of worry with that statement. He pushed it aside. There really wasn't anything he could do about that right this minute. However he resolved, as soon as possible, to begin forming contingency plans.

"Maybe you will allow me to assist you with the development of some contingency plans, just in case," Bruce said.

Oliver startled. _Have I developed Felicity's tendency to think out loud?_

As if in answer, Bruce stated, "Why are you surprised? That would be exactly what I'd do in this case."

Swallowing his pride, Oliver said, "Thank you. I'd appreciate that very much."

 **AN: Wow, we've come to the end of the chapter already? At least Oliver is safe, for now. I had thought we were getting close to an end, but now I'm not too sure. Guess we'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading...sure would appreciate your taking the time and writing a review. Always does a heart good.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Necessary Wrap-Up

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I do not, just the original ideas.

 **AN:** **Looks like this will be the final chapter. I may revisit this little AU I've created at a later date. I especially enjoyed hosting Bruce and Richard here. Thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, followed and/or reviewed. It's greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this last chapter, especially the "good-natured" ribbing between Oliver and Bruce.**

 **P.S. By the way, major fluff Olicity alert at the end….in case you avoid such a thing. (because it is my story….)**

Previously:

 _As if in answer, Bruce stated, "Why are you surprised? That would be exactly what I'd do in this case."_

 _Swallowing his pride, Oliver said, "Thank you. I'd appreciate that very much."_

"So whose plane is this and where are we heading?" Oliver asked. "And what else haven't I been told yet about all that went into this rescue mission?"

"It almost sounds like you're not exactly grateful, Queen."

"Don't get me wrong, Bruce. I just want to get caught up to speed."

"It's one of my private jets, thank you very much. Of course we're heading for Starling."

When Bruce didn't continue, Oliver asked his next question. "So...Wayne...was it in your plan to be captured by Ra's? If so, it wasn't very effective." Even though he knew he should be grateful Oliver still couldn't resist one more "friendly" jab at his occasional business rival.

Bruce opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Richard said, "No, Bruce got cocky and underestimated Ra's." Giving his own mentor a big smile. Richard said, "Doesn't happen very often, I must say. Only enough to keep him humble."

Bruce glared at his ward, and said, "It didn't go quite according to plan, that's all." Giving Oliver a laconic smile, Bruce said, "But it ended up alright, if I do say so myself. At least we got you out of there, relatively unharmed."

Oliver resisted the temptation of rolling his eyes. A sudden weariness overtook him. Deciding that any remaining questions could be delayed, he said, "I think, if you guys don't mind, I'll take a nap. It's been quite the past few days for me, if I say so myself."

Oliver fixed Bruce an Arrow glare, daring him to make an insulting remark in reply. Bruce only smiled at him and said, "Sounds good to me."

The rest of the plane ride passed in relative silence. As he calmed his mind for sleep, Oliver considered Bruce's offer. Of course he would gladly take the man up on it. Anything to keep his loved ones safe. It was the logistics of carrying out the plan that concerned him. He pushed his questions aside for now, deciding that he'd think about it later.

Oliver managed to get several hours of sleep before the plane landed in Starling. They unboarded in silence, with everyone lost in their own thoughts. As soon as he was walking on the tarmac, Oliver suddenly had a tornado of blonde hair and bright clothing rushing into his arms. A feeling of unbelievable gratitude swept over Oliver as he hugged his "Girl Wednesday," who he'd thought he'd never see again.

"Oliver, I'm so glad we were able to get you back home."

Pulling out of her embrace, Oliver smiled down at Felicity. "I understand I have you to thank for my rescue."

A faint blush swept up her cheeks, coloring her face a pretty pink. "Me?" she squeaked out. "I hardly did anything."

"You thought of the only ones who could help rescue me, without possibly angering Ra's. It amazes me how that was even possible."

"Roy had told me about meeting this guy Richard, and that they had become friends. He was kinda cagey with the details, but I figured it out. I've always had my suspicions about Bruce Wayne, and one particular incident Roy told me about just confirmed it for me. When our first rescue attempt failed, I knew we had to try to get Batman's help." She shrugged. "It was the only way I could think of to get around Ra's' threat."

"You're welcome," a deep baritone came from behind her.

Felicity turned right into the muscled form of one Bruce Wayne. As her nose bounced off his impressive chest, she exclaimed, "Oh, do all of you superheroes have massive ninja skills to sneak up on people? Just so very annoying. So you heard me say that. Sorry Mr. Wayne. I so hate not having a brain to mouth filter."

"Please, Felicity, call me Bruce," he said in his best playboy voice. "And you, Ms. Smoak, are absolutely charming." He gathered her small hand in his, raised it to his lips, and planted a gentle kiss on the back of it.

Oliver sensed his frustration building as Felicity's cheeks turned an even brighter pink. He glared at Bruce, who only smiled at him and offered Felicity his arm. "I think it would behoove both our teams if we get to know each other better," he told her as he led her to his waiting limo. "I'll give you a lift."

"'Behoove'? Just wait a minute, Wayne!"

Turning around, Bruce gave Oliver an innocent smile. "What? Felicity and I will meet you at my offices."

"Your offices?"

"Oh, I've recently acquired some office space here in Starling to use when needed. I gave the address to Diggle already." Looking down at Felicity he caught her eye with a dazzling smile and said, "We'll see you there. We have some planning to do."

Upon reaching the limo, Bruce opened the back door and began to guide her into the car. Turning towards Oliver, Felicity caught his eye, gave him a saucy grin and a wink before she got into the car with Bruce following her. Oliver observed the three younger Bat clan members already waiting in the back of the limo.

Richard jogged past Oliver, turned around and called out to him as he jogged backwards, "Don't worry, Oliver, I'll make sure he behaves himself. We'll talk more at the office." Richard turned back towards the limo as he reached it and also got in.

Roy walked up behind Oliver and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Come on, Oliver. Blondie's a big girl; she can easily handle a wolf like Wayne."

Oliver allowed himself to be led towards the Arrow van, where Diggle was waiting for him, his back leaning against the car with the driver's door open. "Hey Man, can't tell you how good it is to see you."

"Not as much as it is to be seen," Oliver said, again thanking God he was back home safe.

A look of sadness crossed Diggle's face. "I wanted to be there, but Ra's had made himself very clear in his threat."

"So I hear. Thanks for trying anyway."

"Any time."

Diggle gave him a nod and got into the van. Oliver went around to sit in the passenger seat, while Roy got in the back. As Diggle followed the limo, the men sat in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

"So you and Wayne? Some bad blood between you?" Diggle asked, finally breaking the silence.

Oliver shrugged. "Nothing too major. Just some old prep school rivalry and business disagreements. That's all."

Roy smirked, "I wondered why he was having so much fun irritating you. Especially with Blondie."

Diggle shot Roy a disapproving look through the rearview mirror. Roy shrugged and cocked an eyebrow in question. Oliver slouched a little in his seat and stared out of the window with a scowl on his face. "He always has been a smartass."

Roy opened his mouth, about to say something else, when he caught the murderous look Diggle shot him. He shut his mouth and sat back in the seat, but not without a smirk at his mentor's discomfort.

Diggle pulled in front of a recently built office building on the edge of the Glades. Oliver couldn't help wonder about the choice of such an office, for it lacked the opulence usually associated with millionaire Bruce Wayne. _Perhaps this office is supposed to be less obvious than his daytime personae._

Dick was waiting for them inside near the entrance. "Come on. Everyone's in here," he said as he led them down the hall to a conference room.

Upon entering the room, Oliver looked around the conference table. Of course Bruce was sitting at the head of the table, with Felicity sitting to his right. He was leaning in close to her, whispering something. Oliver's mind saw red as Felicity giggled and turned a shade of brighter pink again.

"I see you waste no time, Wayne."

"I must say, Queen, you do have excellent taste in personal assistants. Ms. Smoak is very impressive."

 _I am sure you are impressed, Wayne,_ Oliver thought with a sneer as he took the seat on Felicity's right.

Diggle and Roy took seats across from Felicity and Oliver. Oliver leaned back in his chair and swung towards Bruce. "So, Bruce, what type of contingency plans should we have in case Ra's decides to come after me again?"

"Felicity has updated me on the resources you have here in Starling, and I have done the same regarding Gotham. If necessary, in an emergency, we have exchanged computer code keys."

Oliver caught Felicity's eye, who blushed a little redder yet and gave a little shrug. "Sounds good, I suppose."

"Regarding the details of a specific plan otherwise, I need to have more time to think about it. As I'm sure you do as well. But like I have said, we do have some time. If Ra's truly ended up in the Pit again, it will take at least several months, if not more, to be well enough to consider terrorizing you again."

Oliver resisted making a face at that remark.

"I think we covered a lot on the plane, Oliver, but I just want to make sure you know I don't mean to interfere with your...nighttime activities here. Just like I'm sure you wouldn't be coming to Gotham any time soon."

"You can say that again!" Oliver muttered. "Ouch!" following a slug in the shoulder from Felicity. He glared at her and asked, "What was that for?"

"Just because he's not playing nice doesn't mean you shouldn't." Cocking an eyebrow at Bruce, Felicity said, "I get it. You two and your prep school rivalry. But it's getting old." Looking at both men, she said, "Let's recognize we all now have a resource to call upon if needed." Patting her hand down on Oliver's forearm she continued, "And...we all wish to state our appreciation, Bruce, to you and your group for your assistance." She faced Oliver. "Don't you have something to add?"

Recalling how she did something similar when they worked with Team Flash, Oliver reluctantly agreed. "She's right. Like always. I do thank you Bruce, and your team. You really did save my butt back there."

Bruce dropped the playboy personae. Stretching out his right hand, he said, "You're welcome. We were glad to help." Locking Oliver's gaze, Bruce added, "Seriously, if ever you need our assistance, don't hesitate to ask. All teasing aside."

"Same goes for you and Gotham, Bruce."

Bruce stood up. "Well, I promised these young people a night on the town in Starling before we head back to Gotham tomorrow." Bruce looked down at Felicity and said, "While they do that, would you extend me the courtesy, Felicity, of showing off your fair city to me?"

Felicity turned a slight pink in color and looked at Oliver. "Ah, well, Bruce, that's awfully tempting but..."

"But she's going out to dinner with me," Oliver said in his deeper-toned Arrow voice.

"I am?" squeaked Felicity.

"She is?" asked Roy and Diggle simultaneously.

Oliver threw his two teammates a typical "blank" look, then looked down at Felicity sitting next to him, smiled, and said softly, "Of course you are. I hope."

Felicity turned back to Bruce. "May I get a rain check, Bruce? It appears I already have plans for tonight."

Bruce smiled. "I understand. Well then, I'll let you get to it then." Turning to his team he said, "I'll see you all at the hotel." Walking out the door, Bruce threw one last dig. "Like I said, Oliver, don't hesitant to call the next time you get in over your head." Oliver threw the departing millionaire a sour look as he left.

Richard rose and approached Oliver. "You know Bruce, he likes to tease."

Oliver looked at the young man and shook his head. "No, Richard, he just loves to give me the business."

Richard cocked his head. "Yeah, you're right." Smiling, he offered Oliver his hand. Oliver gripped it again in a firm handshake. "Until next time, sir."

"Thanks again, Dick. Stay in touch."

Roy was next. "You guys take care. I better go with them. They're my ride."

Oliver rose and gave Roy a hug. "Thanks again, Roy. I…I don't know what to say."

Roy looked at his mentor. "I hear you. And…I will stay in touch. Don't worry. You've taught me well."

Jason, Cassandra, and Tim stopped and shook Oliver's hand as well before they exited the room. Promises to keep in touch were also exchanged, and the young people left, leaving the original Team Arrow.

"Well, this is weird. How did we end up being the ones left in the Wayne building?" She smiled, stopping herself before she could start a possible babble. "So, Mr. Queen, where are you taking me for supper anyway?"

Diggle got up. "And….that's my cue to leave."

"Yes, Felicity and I will take a cab. You take the van," Oliver said, keeping his gaze upon Felicity.

"I'm meeting Lyla for supper myself. So….I will talk to you guys tomorrow?"

Felicity's face turned a darker shade of pink. "But, not to say we will be preoccupied, but aren't we going to meet at the Lair later?"

"I think Oliver has earned a few nights' off. Don't you agree, Oliver?" Diggle caught Oliver's eyes and gave his friend a significant look.

Oliver knew what Diggle was doing but for once he was happy to go along. Yes, he needed a few nights off. At least. And…he and Felicity needed to talk about what happened that night in Nanda Parbat...and where they were going to go from here.

"I know it's unbelievable, coming from me, but yes, I do believe I'll be taking a few days off." Smiling at Felicity, he said, "And maybe you'll join me."

Diggle visibly gave a shake. "And...we really need to set up some ground rules on such talk, now that you two….are…"

"Dating?" Oliver asked, looking at Felicity with a question in his eyes.

Felicity gave Oliver a blindingly bright smile, not bothering to hide her happiness. "Dating."

Diggle left, without further good-byes, as his two teammates got lost in each other's eyes.

 **AN: That's it. Finally. Sorry it took me so long to finish it. I may add to this universe at some time. I already had the beginning of an idea…but we shall see. I have a few more stories to finish. And don't get me started as to the ideas I already have regarding Season 4. Wasn't that premiere great? Except for the last minutes, of course. And what's up with Captain Lance? So…we shall see. Thanks again for reading this little story. I would so appreciate you leaving one last review and letting me know what you thought of this little exploration of an idea I sure wish we could see on Arrow, but probably never will. Reviews always make the muse happy. (And I do apologize for the last sentence. It just sorta happened, and I like it despite myself)**


End file.
